My Version of Vampire Academy
by Soccersnaz6
Summary: Lissa is a little more fierce, Rose actually worked out while in Portland and has another obsession, and well, no one screws with them and when they return they are right back to ruling the school. Better than it sounds, I suck at summaries..
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I, Natalie/ Soccersnaz6, unfortunately do not own Vampire Academy. Richelle Mead owns everything and I envy her greatly. **

"_But you can't-"_

"_Run."_

Chapter One:

Even though I was still in good shape from playing soccer with different teams I played for in Portland, it took every ounce of my willpower not to pass out on the sidewalk. I still had the high from Lissa's bite and my body didn't want to run.

The footsteps starting growing louder which told me they were closer. I cursed to myself. I suddenly saw Jeremy's green Honda when suddenly a man stepped in front of the car. "Shit." I muttered to myself. Lissa and I came to a halt, I pulled Lissa behind me when I realized that this was the same guy I saw watching me across the street. The guy was older than us, somewhere in his twenties and really tall. He was probably somewhere in between six-six or six-seven. That didn't help my situation of trying to escape.

Actually while studying him, if the situation was different, I would've said he was hot. He had shoulder-length brown hair, which was tied into a small ponytail at the back of his neck. His eyes were dark brown. And he was wearing a long coat that looked like it should belong in a cowboy movie. I think it was called like a duster.

I ignored his hotness and instead tried to think of an escape plan. Lissa's fear sang to me through the bond, amplifying my own. I heard the footsteps stop and I knew that the other guardians had finally caught up. I saw more movement through my peripheral vision. _Son of a bitch. _I thought to myself. The guardians were closing in which allowed me to see how many there were. Almost a dozen guardians; they must really want us back at the academy because the queen herself didn't even travel with that many.

I pulled Lissa closer to me which comforted her a bit. The man in front of us seemed to be the leader which meant he was probably the most skilled out of the other guardians. Taking him out wouldn't be easy.

"Don't touch her." I said to him with a menacing voice.

"I am not trying to hurt you or her." He said taking a small step towards us. With that I found a small opening to attack. And I must say so myself, I don't think he was expecting it. I kick out hard to the spot in between his legs. I hit home when I saw pain on his face but the moment passed quickly when Lissa and I started to run again.

The guy jumped at me and I tried to block it but I wasn't fast enough. He pinned me to the ground.

"LET ME GO!" I yelled thrashing out. I managed to hit him in the face again. Lissa was at the car and I felt her worry.

"Please, stop fighting I am not going to hurt you." He said. I could hear a faint Russian accent. I managed to get him off and I got back on my feet. He was also up on his.

_Rose, _Lissa said through the bond it shocked me because messages like that were rare.

_What are we going to do? _I looked at her and signaled her to go without me. Damn the one-way bond.

_I can't leave without you! _She said, shock flowing through the bond.

"Go and I will catch up!" I yelled.

She started to unlock the car when another guardian came up and grabbed her.

"LET HER GO!" I yelled and I started running toward him. I barely got two feet when the man I'd fought early grabbed me and restrained me.

"Rose, stop." Lissa said obviously giving up.

"Lis, no."

_Please. _She said and started sending me calming feeling through the bond. I shot her a look that said I would keep fighting.

_We don't have a chance and your wound is bleeding._ Wound? Then I remembered the bite mark. I looked back to the man who now let me go and I saw that he was staring at my neck. I reached up towards in and saw dark, slick blood on my fingers when I pulled them back. _Damn._ I cursed to myself. I finally decided to give up and slumped my shoulders in defeat. Lissa put her hand on my shoulder.

When the man realized that I had given up he seemed to relax and looked at Lissa and bowed to her. I immediately sensed anger surge through her; she hated when people bowed to her and called her princess. The guy managed to look graceful when bowing though which really surprised me considering how tall he was. "My name is Dimitri Belikov," He said. I heard the faint Russian accent again. "I've come to take you back to St. Vladimir's Academy, princess." Suddenly Lissa's dismay increased. I gave her a side long glance and smiled. She was pissed and what surprised me was that she took a few steps towards him and punched him. I looked at her and shock and she ran I ran towards her but the guardians caught both of us.  
"Damn Lis, I didn't know you could do that." I told her with a smile.

"Yeah well, I don't want to go back to that prison and I hate being called Princess." She told me when we were in the car. The Dimitri guy was driving and I knew he heard Lis cause we weren't trying to be quiet.

Now off to our new fate.

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I, Natalie/ Soccersnaz6, unfortunately do not own Vampire Academy. The lucky duck named Richelle Mead does… Even if I would love to own Dimitri..**

Okay this Dimitri guy was pissing me off even though he was pretty smart. He told the other guardians to separate us as soon as he saw us whispering to each other. Lissa and I gave him death glares but he simply shrugged them off. Lissa looked at me with pleading eyes to do something. But I was simply running out of ideas. My evil genius brain could only think of so much at a time like this.

To separate us Lissa sat at the front of the plane and I sat towards the back. Our worst fears were confirmed that we were headed back to St. Vlad's. Great.

Lissa's anger and fear sang to me through the bond so loudly that at time when I wasn't paying attention I would slip into her head. The Dimitri guy was sitting next to her and when he bent down to pick something up his neck showed that he had six _Molnija _marks. _Molnijas_ were small X shaped tattoos that were awarded to guardians when he or she killed an evil, undead, immortal, vampire bastard called a Strigoi. And here's the thing, Moroi are born, good, and mortal. Strigoi are made, evil, and immortal. And a Strigoi can be made two ways; one being that a Moroi- a good vampire like Lissa- feeds off of a human until they suck the life out of them and then they are a Strigoi. Or two, a Strigoi can take either a Moroi, Dhampir-Half human half vampires like me-, or a human and drink all their blood and then feed Strigoi blood back to them to make them Strigoi. Yeah I know, pretty sick.

And the terrible part is, Strigoi love to do it. They take joy in killing and terrorizing Moroi. That's why dhampirs like me, train hard to become bad ass guardians to protect Moroi from the evil, undead bastards of the night. And them being immortal just makes them more of a bitch to kill. Strigoi are stronger, faster, and their senses are better than a Morois'. And there is only 3 ways to kill a Strigoi; and those ways aren't easy by any means.

To kill a Strigoi you can pierce a silver stake through their heart. (Yeah I know. They still have a heart even though they are undead and evil. I don't know why. But they don't have emotions so don't think even though they have a heart they can love someone because they can't.) Set the bastard on fire. Or cut its head off. Yes, it sucks.

I detected movement in my peripheral vision and looked up from my daydreaming to find the Dimitri guy switching spots with the guardian that was sitting next to me.

We spent a few uncomfortable moments in silence until he finally spoke up.

"You were really going to attack all of us to protect her weren't you?" He asked in a soft voice.

I decided that I was going to be a bitch and give him my best Rose Hathaway bravado. I didn't care that it was rude; he was preventing me from protecting Lissa.

"No I was just going to stand there and let you take Lissa back to a place where she isn't safe at. Oh and incase you didn't notice, she doesn't like being called Princess." I told him. I saw him studying me out of my peripheral but I refused to look at him and stared straight ahead.

"I did notice that. And doing that, protecting her like that, was stupid… But also very, very brave. I can tell that you haven't kept your body out of shape which just indicates that you are going to be a great guardian." He told me.

This was astonishing. I looked at him with wide eyes.

"Um, thanks? And of course I didn't keep my body out of shape. I had to protect Lissa. I would do anything for her. I am her guardian. That's what guardians do. I will do whatever it takes to protect her." I said icily. Okay I was being very rude. But he didn't say anything and just got back up and left.

Awkward.

**A/N: Okay, I am really sorry that this one is short.. Super short but to make it up for you guys I already have Chapter 3 written! All I have to do is type it up! (Its on my phone. :P) **

**But anyways please review and tell me if it sucks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sadly I do not Vampire Academy or any of its characters. *Tear* Richelle Mead owns it all even though she really doesn't need to own three hot guys and she SHOULD share.**

When we finally arrived at the Academy I ran up to Dimitri,

"So Comrade are you taking us to Kirova's office?" I asked him trying to keep up with his fast pace.

"Don't call me Comrade. And yes, I am taking you to _Headmistress_ Kirova's office." He said coolly and picked up his pace. Wow, he didn't lighten up.

"Whatever, she is an old bitch who doesn't care about reasoning. And-" I stopped talking when I realized he was taking us through the commons to get to her office. Son of a bitch. I slowed my pace to let Lissa catch up with me and then fell in step with here. She was holding her head high and not letting anything humiliate her. I decided it would probably be best if I did the same.

It was just probably the middle of breakfast and today seemed to be the day that no body slept in and missed breakfast. I was starting to wonder if they told all the students that today was the day we were going to be coming back today…

The conversation had been steady before we walked in but the minute we crossed the thresh hold everyone stopped talking and looked at us with gaping eyes. I gave small smiles to people I recognized. Lissa didn't even look around but I could feel her fear.

When we finally ended up at Kirova's office she looked as if she could kill someone. If it be anyone please let it be herself. I knew we were in for the best bitching session that this school has probably ever seen but a gentle voice stopped her.

"Vasilisa."

Lissa and I turned around to see Prince Victor Dashkov a distant uncle of Lissa's.

"Uncle." Lissa breathed and got up and threw her arms around him.

"Vasilisa you have no idea how happy I am to see that you have returned and that you are safe." He said hugging her back gently. "You too, Rose." He said.

I gave him a weak smile and tried not to gawk at how sick he looked. He had been pretty bad when we left but now he looked twice his age. He was paler than most Moroi, he was looking very unstable and had to learn on a cane for support and was withered. It was heartbreaking. Victor's daughter was Natalie was a distant cousin. Well really Lissa wasn't related to Victor or Natalie but Victor had been good friends with Lissa's parents before the accident and Moroi used family terms loosely. Especially royal Moroi because they all are kind of were related. So they were kind of inbreeding. That's probably why so many royal Moroi were corrupted, I thought to myself. I would have to tell Lissa this later; she would love it.

Kirova let them have a few more moments and then had Lissa sit back down and launched into her bitching. I found myself zoning out and not listening to most of the speech. I heard some of it though, chastising us on being reckless and all that other jazz. Through most of the lecture though I was weighing my options on how we could escape. We wouldn't get far through the window but we could probably break out of here later on tonight.

I snapped out of my daydreaming just in time for her to start chastising me.

"And Miss Hathaway broke the most important and sacred promise of a guardian: to protect Moroi no matter what the circumstances are. And you broke that promise when you took the Princess away from here and put her life on the line! The Strigoi could've killed both of you. You nearly let them kill the last Dragomir. Something they would've taken pleasure in doing!"

That was when Lissa spoke up. God bless her heart because if she didn't I would've snapped and would probably find myself attacking the old hag.

"Rose did not kidnap me and she did keep me safe. It was my idea to run away. And don't punish Rose for running away with me." Lissa said icily. She was calmly exposed but her insides were churning.

Kirova gave us a disapproving stare for a few moments before she finally spoke up.

"Princess, I can ensure you that even if you came up with the plan it was Miss Hathaway's responsibility to make sure that you didn't follow through with it and to keep you safe from whatever by notifying someone. She did not take that responsibility and instead risked your life."

That was it I snapped. I flew out of my chair.

"I _DID _do my duty and I _DID _keep her safe!" I yelled

Kirova flinched back and Dimitri and Alberta flinched slightly because I wasn't attacking her yet.

"She is still alive isn't she? I kept her safe, when none of you were!" I said making a sweeping gesture to everyone in the room. "I did what I had to do to keep her safe and I most definitely fulfilled my duty! I was protecting her!"

"Rose." Lissa whispered while sending me calming feelings through the bond. I simply ignored them. Kirova simply watched me and looked amused. What the fuck?

"Tell me Miss Hathaway, what exactly were you protecting her from? I fail to see how she would be safer taking her out of a heavily guarded, magically warded, and secured environment. Would you care to shed some light on why Saint Vladimir's isn't safe? Hmm?" She asked.

Shit. I didn't even think about that. Well I guess I put up a good fight… But I mean would they understand? I highly doubted it. I bit my lip and looked at Lissa, she looked terrified and worried.

_Don't._ She told me through the bond.

I sat back down in defeat.

"Well then since you can't answer my question that just proves my thought true on why you left. You left because you didn't want to face proper punishment for destroying school property." Kirova said smugly.

I gaped that was crazy. Lissa and I looked at each other and then busted out laughing. That what the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard in my life!

"You really think that's the reason why we left I mean-"

"And that makes my decision all the more easier. Since the Princess is Moroi and Royal she must continue her education here. But, you, do not. You will be sent away from here as soon as possible." She said smugly.

I gaped at her again and my cockiness and snarkiness was gone.

"But! What?" I exclaimed. But Lissa lost it.

"You can't do that! She is my guardian! My parents would never allow this! They are probably turning over in their grave right now!" Lissa shouted.

"Rose is no such thing as a guardian, she is only a novice. And after the stunt that she pulled I highly doubt she will ever be a guardian. And if she gets lucky and becomes one she will never be yours." Kirova said still not loosing her composure.

"You can't do this!" Lissa cried out.

"Princess Dragomir I can ensure you Miss Hathaway is expendable. And like I said, she doesn't deserve the title of a guardian. Especially being the last Dragomir's guardian."

Lissa sat down in defeat. I was frozen with disbelief. They couldn't do this. But they could. What would I do? This was my future now being thrown away…

_Rose, I won't let them do this to you. We are leaving again tonight. They won't find us this time._

"Liss, no." I said in a whisper looking at her. Tears threatened to spill out of her jade green eyes.

"If you are so intent on sending me away, where exactly are you going to send me? To my mother in Nepal? She probably didn't know I was gone did she? Or perhaps you are going to send me to my father. I don't even think my mother knows who he is." My voice had gone so icy and cold I didn't recognize it but when I spoke again my voice surprised me.

"Or are you going to send me off to a blood whore commune? Try to do that and we will be gone before the end of the school day." My eyes narrowed and stared into hers.

"Miss Hathaway you are way out of line." She hissed narrowing her eyes till they were just slits.

"You wanna bet? You have no clue what Lissa has to go through. But you are too stupid to understand and open your eyes to see the evil things that really go on around here." I said icily again. She looked like she could rip my head off I wasn't doubting she was thinking of ways to get rid of me. We were caught in a total stare down now. Lissa kept sending me calming feelings but I barely felt them.

"They have a bond." Said Dimitri's low, Russian accented voice breaking the stare down and the eerie silence. Kirova was the first to look away then I looked at him in surprise. "Rose can tell Vasilisa's feelings and knows what she is thinking. Don't you?"

_Did you tell him?_ Asked Lissa.

"NO! Did you?" I hissed to her. I didn't doubt that they heard me but I wasn't in the caring mood. How the hell did this guy find out?

_NO! How does he know? _She asked. Icy fear ran through her amplifying my own.

"That's impossible. Those stories are fake." Said Kirova, her voice nearly inaudible.

"It's obvious. Vasilisa communicates to Rose all the time through the bond. She just did. I suspected it the moment I started watching them." He said.

Liss and I were staring at him with wide eyes. No one knew about the bond besides us. No one. What the fuck? Liss was thinking the same thing as me.

"This is truly a wondrous thing that we have here. All the best guardians have bonds." Victor said from his corner. I nearly had forgotten about him.

I sighed and watched Lissa. She was troubled and seemed to be fighting a war in her head and I decided it would be best for me to stay out of it.

"A bond like so shouldn't be wasted." Dimitri said again. Why did he have so much interest in me? Did he really believe I had good potential in becoming a good guardian?

"Yes but a bond isn't enough to make up for her recklessness." Said Kirova still disbelieving.

"She may be reckless but she has good potential. Put her back in classes and she can turn out to be a great guard-" I cut him off.

"Reckless? Good potential? Who the hell do you think you are?" I asked full of curiosity.

"Guardian Belikov is the princess's sanctioned guardian." Said Kirova smugly.

"You got cheap foreign labor to protect Lissa? That's worse than a novice protecting her!" I said which wasn't entirely fair, I knew that the best guardians were usually Russian or Romanian and even though I was American-born my mother was Scottish with the ridiculous accent and my father was probably Turkish.

"You see! That was un-called for and she has no self-control!" Kirova exclaimed. Jesus, did she EVER shut up?

"Like I said put her back in classes." Dimitri said again keeping calm but I could tell he was loosing his cool.

"She is hopelessly behind, she will never catch up."

I swear I felt like I was watching a tennis match. I wasn't a fan of tennis either, I had gone to a match once with Lissa's family. It was boring and confusing. I preferred soccer.

"Then put her in extra training classes. It isn't worth it to loose a bond and another guardian. Especially a female one."

"Who is going to put in the extra time? You?"

Well I had to admit, Dimitri put up a good fight. His argument came to a screeching halt and seemed to think for a few moments. Kirova, again, looked smug and happy. Evil bitch.

"Fine I will do it." Dimitri said after a few moments of silence.

"And what, she goes off unpunished? I don't think so."

"Find some other way of punishing her."

"Please Ms. Kirova! You can't send Rose away!" begged Lissa. She finally spoke up. I felt a trickle of magic. I looked at her with wide eyes. I didn't even think that she knew that she was using the tiniest bit of compulsion.

Kirova studied her and sighed.

"Fine, Rose you may stay only if you attend every extra training, respect every rule and stay in your room after school with no social interacting." She said.

"House arrest? Afraid Lissa and I will break out of here again?" I asked.

"I am taking the proper precautions. Do you accept or not?" She asked looking stern. I decided that I should probably accept.

"Fine I accept."

**OKAY before you cast me into a pit of death let me explain, I have had a weekend of nonstop partying (blahhh), I just started soccer on Monday and have had practice and stuff (YAY! heehee, yah I know I need to put soccer into here. Sorry!), and my internet has been down. But anyways this is a sort of longish chapter!  
**

**Please review and tell me if I should go on. I don't know if I should write the whole book or not. Please tell me if I should or not and if it totally sucked or not! **

**Thankies! **

**~Snaz **


End file.
